Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Vampire Diaries Special
by AliceCullen3
Summary: Meet Sammy and Lewis who go to Mystic Falls and whilst there they meet Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. Enjoy!


**Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Vampire Diaries Special**

Two young men were sitting at the bar of the grill in Mystic Falls. They were known as Sammy Lewis and Lewis Rainbow.

Sammy had chocolate brown hair with a side fringe, muddy brown hair and pale white skin. He wore a dark blue and black checker shirt with dark jeans and black canvesses. Physically, Sammy looked to be 17 but in reality he was 340 years old. This was because he is a Human Immortal. Or in other words a vampire.

Next to him was Lewis. He had bright orange hair and eyes; he was also quite tanned and was 24 years old. He wore an orange cotton elbow sleeve shirt with light brown shorts and sandals. Unlike Sammy, Lewis was a fire element. This meant that he could create and control fire at his own will.

Right now they were sitting at the bar drinking whiskey. They weren't drunk though, yet. They hadn't come to Mystic Falls alone though, they had brought Lauren Palmer as she saw a gift she wanted to get for her brother for Christmas.

Christmas.

It was the 20th of December today. Christmas was in a few days. The boys had done their Christmas shopping and were spending the remaining days hanging out before Christmas as they were going to be split up as their families both had something planned for Christmas.

"Come on guys. We didn't come here for you to get drunk." Lauren complained.

"I'm vampire, I can't get drunk." Sammy muttered to her.

"And I'm a fire element; I don't get drunk as quickly." Lewis also retorted.

"I can't wait for the day I prove you both wrong." Lauren told them.

The boys said nothing. Lauren sighed at them before sitting down next to Sammy.

Lauren was eighteen and had chestnut brown colour hair that flowed down to her elbows, chocolate brown eyes, and was quite pale. She wore a dark green dress with short sleeves that reached above her knee; underneath she wore black leggings and black high heels with straps that had pop socks underneath. Lauren was a magical folk.

However unlike most magical folks she had more than one power and the only people that had more than one power were the royals. But Lauren wasn't a royal and neither was her brother. The theory that both her and her brother had more than one power was that they were supposed to be identical twins. The person who told their mother this was a woman who had the power to see babies in the mother's womb to see how many children there were and if they were identical or not. However she couldn't predict what gender so Lauren or Jamie (her identical twin brother) didn't know if one of them was supposed to be a boy or a girl.

Anyway, the powers that Lauren had was that she could control wind and water, speak to animals, go through walls, is super fast, control objects with her mind, create force fields, and is physic.

"Excuse me, that's my seat." A smooth voice said from behind Lauren. Lauren turned her head round to see a young man with dark brown hair which seemed almost black, bright blue eyes and a charming smile.

"Sorry but I was here first." Lauren smirked before turning around.

He just sighed before taking the seat next to her. He ordered a drink before turning his attention to Lauren.

"I haven't seen you around here. You new?" He asked.

"Yeah, me and my friends will be heading up north later so we're just passing through." Lauren smiled politely.

"So you're just having a quick stop here in Mystic Falls then."

"Yep," Lauren then had a quick thought. "My name's Lauren Palmer by the way."

"I'm Damon Salvatore."

"Nice to meet you Mr Salvatore."

"Likewise," Damon smiled before noticing something. "I'm surprise your friends aren't drunk yet."

Lauren turned her head to Sammy and Lewis who both looked sober. She knew for a fact that they weren't going get drunk today otherwise she would have seen it.

"They have strong stomachs." Lauren said, turning her head back to Damon.

"Just like me then." Damon smirked behind his glass.

Lauren frowned at what Damon said. He made it sound like he was telling her something but thinking she wouldn't understand what he meant. What did he mean by that? She looked at him closely, he didn't seem anything special but then again neither did Sammy and Lewis.

"Come on Lauren we should get going otherwise we might miss our flight." Sammy complained, getting up from his seat.

"Well I better get going." Lauren said getting up. "You can have your seat back now."

"Thanks," Damon said moving back to original seat. "You really know how to hang out with the supernatural bunch."

Lauren turned back to him to see Damon smile before returning to his drink. Did that mean he was a supernatural creature too? Oh well, that would be a mystery for her to solve for another time.

"Merry Christmas Damon." Lauren smiled before heading out of the grill.

What Lauren didn't see was Damon smiling at her before muttering a Merry Christmas knowing she wouldn't hear him.

Outside Sammy and Lewis were trying to get a cab to take them to the airport.

"How hard is it to get a cab?" Lewis asked.

"Well in this town very hard." Sammy replied.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" A girl's voice asked them.

Sammy and Lewis turned round to see a girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes with slightly tanned skin.

"No, we're trying to get a cab." Lewis told her.

"I'm sure I'll be able to help you." The girl smiled warmly.

"Thanks, I'm Sammy and this is Lewis."

"I'm Elena, come on this way." Elena said, indicating for them to follow her.

Lauren then chose this moment to exit the grill and headed over to the boys.

"Come on we don't want to miss our flight." She said.

"Elena here was helping us find a cab to take us to the airport." Lewis told her. It was then that Lauren noticed Elena.

"Thanks, I'm Lauren."

"Hi Lauren," Elena said. "Well come on then I can help you get a taxi." She smiled warmly.

It was thanks to Elena that they manage to get a cab to the airport and not miss their plane. So now they were off to Forks Washington.

Lord only knows why!

_It may not have been much of an adventure but for Sammy and Lewis meeting new people is always an adventure. A Sammy and Lewis Adventure... _

**Please review and come back tomorrow to see how Sammy, Lewis and Lauren do in Forks Washington.**


End file.
